GIRL TALK
by fullmetalmarta
Summary: What happens when Clark accidentally overhears Lois in a startling conversation she is having with her sister Lucy. Will his curiosity get the better of him? And What will Lois do once he discovers the truth?
1. CONVERSATION BEHIND A CLOSED DOOR

**CONVERSATION BEHIND A CLOSED DOOR**

She was pondering what she should do next with her life. What direction to take it. Up until lately, she has been satisfied to stay in Smallville Kansas. That is until the Valentines Day fiasco. Everything was fine with her and Clark, and then that happened. She hadn't talked to anyone about how it changed everything. She could talk to Chloe about anything. That is anything but the truth about what she really thought of Clark. And she couldn't share any of her feelings with her, because she could tell, that Chloe still hoped that Clark would eventually see her.

So she did the next best thing. She called her sister Lucy. The one thing about her and Lucy is that whatever disagreements they had about life; they were always able to talk freely about the guys in their life. Both being the Generals daughters, they were at times all they had to sort out the mess of life love and dating when it came right down to it.  
She was alone, at her apartment at the Talon and Chloe was safely on her way to Jimmies place, so there was no chance of revealing anything that would upset Chloe. She had all day to talk if need be, and that is what she really needed at this point. The other thing she really needed was rounding the top of the stairs as she was beginning her conversation to Lucy.

Unbeknown to Lois, Clark had happened to come by and drop off something for his Mom to Lois. He really hated doing this though, because things between him and Lois had been very awkward lately, ever since the Red K- V day with her, He had felt very confused and uncomfortable, and he was still in love with Lana, in spite of everything. Being around Lois just was too awkward at this point. Even though she had been straightforward with him in the loft the next day, He still felt there was something not being said. He felt he couldn't be around Lois and end up with Lana, as he wanted. So he decided to pull away from her, and hope that Lana would come to her senses and give up the charade that she was pursuing with Lex. Lois was left out in the cold, and it really began to wear her down.

When he rounded the stairs to knock on the upstairs apartment door, he heard Lois in a conversation with someone on a phone, and it was immediately apparent- she seemed very distressed about something. He thought it would be wise to listen for a minute in case it was something dangerous…she was always getting herself into trouble. So he super sped to lock the downstairs door, and he stood outside and turned up his super hearing so he could listen to the other person she was talking too. To his surprise, it was Lucy. And what she said during the course of the conversation took him by surprise.

"So, who's the Guy we're talking about this time?" Lucy said knowingly"

"Oh you know, same one…..It's just got so much worse…"

So, what is it Sis?.

"Oh it's a disaster really. Actually, it's more like a nightmare"

Clark could see her pacing up and down the floor as she talked. He felt guilty for listening in, but he couldn't walk away, he wanted to know who she was talking about.

"Well, you know how mysterious and Cryptic Smallville is…"

"Are we talking about Smallville the city or Clark?"

"Actually, I meant the city, although now that you mention it, that really does describe Clark as well."

"So we are actually talking about both aren't we?"

"Well, unfortunately for me, Yea we are…You know Lucy, it was bad enough before, but now? Now it really sucks.

"  
"So, what happened Sis?"

"Well, it started when Jimmy tried to set us up…."

"Jimmy Olsen, The guy Chloe's dating….God, He's cute!

"Yea, well he told me he and Chloe were going out to get a bite to eat, and then the place we ended up at was some valentine dance…"

"Oh I know all about that….Chloe told me about it shortly after it had happened. She thought it was hilarious…"

"She did what? The Nerve of her…I wouldn't do that to her..."

"Actually Lo, you did talk to me about the time they had that Gatorade love potion…"  
"Okay, Maybe I did …But I didn't make fun of her!"

"So it's because of that day that you're upset…?"

"Oh God, I have No idea what I said to him or told him….I know I must have said something about how I feel, It's like he can't stand me now!"

"I don't understand why you just don't tell him Lo…What have you got to lose?"

"Well, if it was any other guy I would, But It would kill me if I thought I'd lost him as a friend. God it's killing me now."

"Why don't you try to ask him what happened?"

"Yea, well I already tried that…He claims he can't remember anything, but I can tell the way he looks at me like I'm a leper or something he must know something, otherwise, he would just make fun of it…now that I could take…"  
"Come- on Lo, I've seen him look you over a couple of times! And what about the times he got upset because you were going out with someone"

"Yea, well you know as well as I do, there's a big difference in a guy thinking about sleeping with someone and someone who really cares."

"I thought you said He's such a Boy Scout!"

"Maybe, But he's still a guy!"

"It's like when that meteor shower hit Smallville for the second time….I ran into him in the hospital, I almost get killed, and what was he doing? He was bringing Lana Flowers…I was so mad; I snatched them out of his hand, and was going to take them with me!"

"Now that's funny Lois, Did you? I would have liked to see his face."

"Oh no, I gave them back when he thanked me for being with his parents…I just gave them back and walked away….leaving my heart behind."

"And still here I sit…"

"Forget about him Lo! Come to New York, you can take Journalism at Columbia, stay with me …It would be like old times!"

"I'm probably going to have to do something, I just can't take this. Even as bad as it was, watching fall over himself for Lana, at least I had him as a friend! Still, it really hurt every time I watch him with her, the way he looks at her, it just hurts like hell!"

"I know what you mean…Do you remember Martin Armstrong? He dumped me for his ex- girlfriend; she cheated on him so many times…That Bastard! What is it with the guys we pick Lo?"

"I think we are attracted to guys that aren't going to be around….I blame it on Dad"

"Good call Lo; I think I blame it on Dad too."

"It is his fault!"

"Hey Lo?"

"Yea…?"  
"Do you think you think you'll ever get over him?"

"Oh I'll move on all right… But I know in my heart… I'll always be in love with him. But rest assured I'm just not going to mope around like he does, or pine away like Chloe does! At least I learned that much from Dad!"

"Well when you get ready to come….you just let me know…!"

"Trust me; it won't be to long….I've spent too much time in this town as it is!  
I'll let you go…Call me next week Lucy…"

"Bye Lo"

Bye baby!"

Clark couldn't believe his ears; _She was in love with him_. And he saw the look in her eyes when she said: But_ I know in my heart… I'll always be in love with him._ She looked heartbroken, she was heartbroken.

He would have never guessed. And all the things that she said about him made him feel like a jerk.

"He looks at me like I'm a leper…He can't stand me!"

And she had never told him, never even implied or suggested it. As a matter of fact, she always acted like he annoyed her." And after all this time, he thought she was the one that was indifferent, now he realizes that he was being indifferent to her and even cruel.  
He had blamed her in his mind for everything that had happened that day, and yet with one conversation, he realized she would never do anything to jeopardize their friendship, even wanting more after all these years….and yet never speaking up. How much of Lois lane had he been blind to all these years?


	2. STOLEN CONFESSIONS

**STOLEN CONFESSIONS**

It was amazing to him that she would hide such a thing….She cared too much, about what they had as friends to even attempt to say anything:_ But I know in my heart… I'll always be in love with him._ He started to knock on the door when to his surprised Lois opened it. She had her purse, keys and was looking as if she was going somewhere.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Lois screamed, and then clutching her heart…she said, "What are you…an Indian or something? God Smallville, make some noise why don't you! You're lucky I didn't take you down!"

It was very unnerving to her that she had just finished talking about him, only to open the door and see him, in fact, it scared the Hell out of her for a second. But she took a breath and attempted to recover

"Sorry Lois…" He mumbled.

Lois noticed he had a weird look on his Face….

"_Thinking about Lana again!"_ She thought to her self.

"Are these for me?" She said as she took the papers from him.

"Look Chloe isn't here and I've got an appointment…so …."

Clark just stood there dazed looking off in the distance…he kept thinking what she had said when Lucy suggested that she should just tell him…: "_Well, if it was any other guy I would, But It would kill me if I thought I'd lost him as a friend. God it's killing me now."_

"Did you hear me?"

She kept away a few steps from him. She always put several steps (and sometime sarcastic remarks) between them. It just made the whole thing easier for her emotionally.

"Smallville, are you sick or something?" He was beginning to worry her.

He looked at her….still no evidence of how she really felt…How could she hide it so well? He was never able to do that with Lana…!

He shook his head, as if he were trying to shake the last hour of conversation behind him. "Here," she said, setting her keys down, "let me get you some coffee- that always helps me…"

He notices suddenly that her keys had a small jump drive attached to them. He decided, he was going to snatch this and find out more…maybe she had wrote something and kept it on that. He super sped while she was doing the coffee, and took it off the keys and put it in his pocket.

"Here…Bring the cup back later…" she didn't even realize that her jump drive was gone

"I've got to go Clark; I'm going to be late."

She wasn't going to be late because she didn't have an appointment. She was just uncomfortable around him and so she made an excuse to leave quickly.  
She was actually going out to eat and do some mall shopping…but she wasn't going to tell him this.

"Later Smallville she said as she walked past him and down the Talon stairs.

When she went to go out, she noticed the front door was locked…and thought "That's odd…"

But then, she didn't give it any more thought.

Clark super sped back to his house after she was out of site….He was determined that he was going to find out who she really was, behind that hard exterior she had perfected.

At the Kent farm, Clark didn't hesitate to put the Jump drive in his computer. He knew he was invading her privacy, but he felt compelled to know more. She had become a big mystery to him one short hour. What he was about to discover, was that Lois Lane loved to write, about everything, and not only that, but she was very good at it. Especially when she wrote about the people around her that she cared about. She really had a way with words beyond the few articles that he had read.  
She had it a lot more organized than her apartment, or when she had stacks of papers everywhere. Folders labeled work, and stories and pics, and addresses, and then one simply labeled personal…  
This is the one he wanted. It was in that one folder that he found a world of words painting pictures of everyone around her. Some of it was in her letters to different people, correspondence she had saved from and to people others was in a folder labeled journal And then there was a folder entitled Dear Mom, This is where her best writing was to be found.  
It has been said a picture is worth a thousand words. But when you read what someone has wrote in a journal or even a letter, it is like a look into their hearts and minds. It's something that you can't get from conversations or acquaintances. There are so many things that are left unsaid…that give us a glimpse into who they really are.

Clark Kent was going to get a good look at what Lois had hid so well, her heart.  
The first thing he looked at was the Dear Mom section. There, several pages down he read an entry about his mother.

_"Hey Mom, I met someone that made me think of you today. Someone Chloe knew…It really surprised me…Martha Kent, she's a farmers wife of all things, but I can tell she is really very smart and determined… she seems like she really someone easy to talk to…just like you were."_ He smiled at the thought that she instantly liked his mother, as he read on he found she described his father _"As someone with the ideas and integrity that this country was built on…Salt of the Earth…" _

And then it referred to his and his father's relationship  
_"I've never seen a father and son that have so much respect for each other…even when they disagree; they really listen to each other. They are not just close to each other with their love, but in what they believe. Jonathan Kent has more faith in what is right and good than anyone I have ever met. He doesn't seem to give up…even when things are falling in around him! It's very clear why Clark is so strong and full of idealism!"_  
All this was amazing to read, the love she had for his family, but he desperately wanted to read something more about him. He went back to the folder titled journal and began looking in it for something that would give him a clue.  
In the Journal, he began to be a little more satisfied; references to him were consistently made, and grew as the pages grew closer to the present moment.

"_Clark helped me find my Chloe, I couldn't have found her without him!" _  
and then he saw a description of him… _"Tall, Dark, Handsome and so wonderfully Naive, he always wants to help everyone…." _

And then further down… "I love to see him smile; I'll even tease him just to get him too..."

Then in one somber entry, it referred to the time he had found Alicia dead... _she was innocent and we didn't listen. If we had tried to help him, that bastard might not have murdered her! I swear, I'll never make that mistake again. And poor Clark's heart is broken!"_

He glanced over the passages about her short time at Met U, and then she talked about when she stayed at the farm, after being expelled. She wrote about how happy she was to be around such great parents, and that she wished they were her own.

And then there it was, the words he was looking for, _"…. I think I am falling in Love with him!" _She had been writing what had happened with Lucy, when he saw these words leap out at him from the bottom of his screen…. _"I knew he was going to kick me out, I just knew it. And yet, he didn't, instead he asked about how I felt and finally ended up by telling me we were friends!! Imagine that! The way he looked at me gave me a longing I have never felt before…something in his eyes….when he looked at me, I felt everything inside me change….God help me… I think I am falling in Love with him!" _

From this entry on, Clark's name became a regular in every page.  
Clark spent two days looking through everything on that jump drive, and some things he saved…like the three page story on the life of Jonathan Kent…it was written two days after his father's funeral. He loved every word of it. And reading it made him cry at the thought of his father. She had written many different things about him throughout the pages _"I can't stop thinking of him…No matter what, he always looks out after his family and friends…He's so strong, and yet so gentle with everyone around him…Most guys couldn't wait to brag about what they can do…But not Clark._

She even wrote a couple of lines venting frustration about his longing for Lana…  
_"Why does he think that he has a future with her? She always going to be leaning on Lex and this isn't something he needs in his life...She has hurt him so many times…He needs someone who is stronger than Lana, why can't he see that?"_

He was also surprised to read that she knew that there was _"something special about him… how does he get around so fast…Sometimes, It amazes me how strong he is…" _And that she would never pry or ask him hard questions because whatever it was she knew was an enormous burden on him and he had to protect himself and those around him

And then there were passages about how his touch began to torture her…_"God, every time I feel his hands on my shoulders, it makes me crazy. I want to grab him and show him how I really feel…yesterday he came up behind me and put his hand on my back, I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I started an argument with him and when he backed off and became annoyed with me, I could finally breathe! It so hard to be so close to him and not be able to touch him the way I want too. He carries my heart with him wherever he goes…If only he would care for me the way I do for him….."_

Then there was an entry about the day she couldn't remember and how _"everything has changed…he has become so distant, he won't even look at me. It's breaking my heart. When I'm in the same room with him, I feel like he's just waiting for me to leave. I know he blames me….I feel so awful…"_

And it goes on an on like that…and then it ends with _This is tearing me apart, being around him and having him hate me this way is more than I can stand….and the worse part of it is, I can't do anything to fix it. I have to do something else, I have to move on._

He had to do something, but he wasn't sure what, the woman he saw on these pages was more of Lois Lane than he had seen in all the years he had known her. One thing was sure, she hid her feelings very, very well. She was too good at hiding them. This made him a little angry. If she had let herself soften around him, how different would things be? But she was always sure he would never in a million years be interested in her. She wrote about times she wanted to be softer with him, but out of fear, she would make a joke or hit him in the arm when these moments came. And now she was sure her future was elsewhere. He knew he didn't want to see her go but he was confused about how he felt…he wanted to see Lois act and say the things that the woman on these pages did. But he didn't see that, not once had she really trusted him with her heart. He knew he had to talk to her; he had to find out why!


	3. LETTING OFF STEAM

**LETTING OFF STEAM**

A few days later in the afternoon, Lois is frantically searching her apartment for the lost jump drive and she gets a call from Clark in the middle of her search. He decides to play it as if he's unaware of anything

"I found something, I think it might be yours."

"What?"

"It's a jump drive, 8 gigabytes, black?"

"I've been looking everywhere for that!"

"Well, I found on the floor in the kitchen…" He lies

"How is that possible…? I haven't been up there all week, and I could have sworn I used it yesterday."

"Why don't you come by and get it?" His Mom was gone out of town and he thought it would it be better to talk to her on his turf.

"Oh come on…drop it off why don't you? Don't you have errands to run?" Lois pleaded.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

This was curious for her, because this was the most they had talked in months. She had an inkling that something else was going on. _"Maybe he wanted to let off some steam about that day…"_ she hated the thought of this…that would be awkward. But she would do anything to get back to being friends.

"Fine…I'll come by this afternoon, but keep it short! I have things I need to do you know!"

"I'll be waiting."

Now as nervous as Clark was, Lois found herself ten times that nervous. And as bad and fast a driver that she was, she was a bit more distracted and faster this time. She ended up getting a ticket on the way up to the farm.

"Great! Can my day get more complete?"

"Drivers license and registration Miss?"

She handed him the two things and kept wondering what Clark was going to say…. _"If he doesn't go easy on me, I'm going to kick his ass!"_ she thinks.

"What's the rush Miss? Do you realize you were going 70 miles an hour in a 55 mile an hour zone?"

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind…"

"Well slow down. And have a good day." The officer hands her the ticket and tips his hat at her.

"If only I could slow down," she said to herself

She puts in a Metallica CD and in a few minutes she is at the farm. When her car pulls up, Clark is in the barn working on the tractor that always seems to break down. He has his shirt off and is sweating a lot, and has the jump drive in his back pocket.

He walks out and meets her half-way, when he notices her face flushes with redness, he turns his super hearing up and her heart is really beating fast, and it beats even faster when he reaches into his back pocket (which flexes his biceps in the process!) and takes out the jump drive. When he puts it in her hand, he strokes her palm with his fingers and watches for her reaction. Lois is startled by his presence and mannerisms. She immediately could not take her eyes off his sweat-laced chest and had an urge to trace it with her hands. His touch feels like electricity steaming through every part of her body. She tries to take a step back, to maintain a safe distance, but she starts to trip on her own nervous feet.

He catches her with one arm and grins at her as her hands end up on his chest anyway… "Lucky I caught you…"

Lois is thoroughly confused. _"What does he want?"_ she thinks nervously in an instant he let her go, and she was finally able to take a breath.

"Let me clean up…then we can talk."

"Yea, fine whatever…"

She was nervous, and Clark always had a knack for being cryptic and mysterious…but this was too much. He was being too nice_… _

"_I wonder what he's up too? Maybe he wants a favor."_ She thinks. But then, while he was inside, a car drove up…and the person that came out was someone she knew…a man named Kenneth Walker. She had dated him a few times. But Kenneth had never made it past kissing with her. Kenneth Walker was a lobbyist for a wealthy corporation, attempting to contact Senator Kent when he instantly recognized Lois.

"Lois? Lois Lane?"

She walked slowly in his direction. _"Great, Just what I need."_

_"Why can't my life be simple?" _She cries in her mind to no one in particular.

"Kenny Walker, what a surprise!" She managed to say without a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you know Senator Kent?"

"Yes actually, I do some work for her from time to time…how are you?"

"Hey, maybe you can put in a good word for me…" he says with a wink.

"Well," She tilts her head to one side (trying not to look nervous)" That depends on what you're selling…"

"A Hugh Aquarium…Government funding would be just the thing…"

"By the way," he took a couple of steps towards her, but she took a couple of steps back, only to find herself against the car. He put one hand on the car and one on her shoulder…

"How about you let me take you out for dinner?"

Clark, in the meantime was upstairs, washing the sweat off his chest. He wasn't sure what he would say to her, that is until he heard the way her heart beat when he came down without his shirt, and when he touched her hand and especially when he caught her. Then he instantly knew…He wanted to hear her heart beat for him again. He wanted to tease and tempt her.

He put on a solid blue shirt, instead of the plaid he had originally laid out, grabbed his best cologne, and put it on.

The when he looked out the window, he saw some guy walk towards her and she was backing off.

He didn't care if someone saw him. Suddenly he was mad. Very mad. He super sped down the stairs and out the door. He heard the guy ask her out. And he heard her say…

"I can't….I'm ….I'm…" she was trying to think of an excuse.

"Come on babe" the guy says," it'll be like old times!"

But when he leans into kiss her, a pair of hands grabs the man by the shoulders and throws him about 20 ft from where he was originally standing.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenny says in fear and disbelieve.

"The BOYFRIEND! Now get off my farm!"

Kenny didn't even bother to say goodbye he just jumped in his Mercedes Benz and left, vowing never to come to that place again!

Lois had never seen him this mad, at least not over her….was he? Mad over her? Or was it something else? She wished he meant the boyfriend comment, but she knew better. She tried to think of something to say. But then he grabbed her hand, and he said, come inside….we need to talk…now! He was still angry. He suddenly remembered she had no problem going after other guys, during the time she was in love with me….so how could she , and not give him a chance, not even a chance.


	4. THREE WORDS

THREE WORDS

They stood across from each other, both heavy with emotion, and Lois deep in a sea of confusion. For more than a minute, they engaged in a staring contest. She noticed the heavy frown on his face his arms folded He was acting very strange, as if she had betrayed him somehow. They were friends, and recently very distant friends thanks to him. So why was he going all he-man on her? _"What in the hell has gotten into him?"_ Still reeling from disbelieve she finally broke the silence and asked vey loudly.

"What the hell was that about?"

She unfolded her arms and started waving them in the air as she continued. "Why are you acting like such a…such a Jerk?" Her mouth was twisted into a frown and her eyebrows were raised in a silent challenge. She had thrown the gauntlet down, they were going to fight. He was more than willing to oblige her.

"What are you talking about?" It's not my fault he happened to show up!"

He hated the thought she could show anyone else how she felt and not him. _"Who was that guy? Why was he being so familiar with her?"_ he wondered with a large amount of jealousy.

"Who is he? Why was he asking you out?"

"He came to see your Mother…I knew him from the Naval Station I was at." She took a breath in an attempt to mentally calm herself.

"Look," She started nervously "I know things have been really weird between us lately, so I am trying my best NOT to get mad at you, but Dammit Clark this is none of your business!"

He circled around the room and her around her like a Big Bad Bear. It made her heart beat out of her chest. Then he stopped in front of her and said…

"Are you _**SURE **_it's none of my business?" Before she could decide how to answer him he added…"You better think about your answer…"

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"I want you to tell me how you can go out after all these guys, if you're supposed to be _in love with me?!_

"What? Wha…What did you say?" her heart fell at his feet….hoping he wasn't mad, and yet knowing he was mad.

"I know Lois! I heard you talking to Lucy Last the other day. I heard everything!"

Maybe she could salvage this…

"Yo...yo...you misunderstood; it wasn't what you thought…really…" it sounded like the lie it was.

"I know what you said…." And it's exactly what I think!"

"No….you're wrong! I didn't mean it not like that…"

"And what about all those things you wrote…tell me you didn't mean them?"

She gasped and looked at her jump drive, and realized, he knew, not only did he know, he knew exactly all her hidden thoughts.

Suddenly she moved to a chair, but quick.

"You…You took it from me…!" she said holding it up and then she got angry.

"_HOW DARE YOU!_ You, of all people! You, who guards his own secrets with his life! How dare you! I have never ever invaded your privacy! Do you know how many questions I have never asked you because I respected you? Do you? And then you do this?"

Even though she was mad, she was still scared, and still sitting. But she couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"Maybe you're right…maybe you didn't mean it!" He was still angry, thinking of those other guys that she let gets close to her…

"How would you know anything?" Fighting the urge to cry, She gets up and starts to leave…

"I want to hear you say it! I want you to look at me and say the same words you said about me last week...I think I deserve to hear it!"

"I don't have to take this!" And even though she was shaking she stormed out the door, but Clark wasn't finished.He followed her out the door and yelled out to her,

"What's the matter Lois? You're the General's daughter; you're supposed to be fearless! Are you afraid of three words?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

You are aren't you? You're afraid to say it…Well I dare you! I dare you to say them to me!

She turned and walked back in the house past him at the door. She put everything on the counter and made sure to put the table between them.

"_Please don't hate me, please don't hate me!"_ she kept thinking to herself and then she thought… _"If you hate me I'll kill you!"_

He took a step towards her and she looked at him and said to him pleadingly

"Just give me a minute will you?"

He stopped frowning and nervously awaited her confession.

She looked around, she couldn't tell from his eyes what he was thinking…and she was scared, scared to say these words and what he would do or not do afterwards. But she couldn't find a way out of it no matter where she looked. He still was waiting, even though she had squirmed around for more than a minute looking up and down and pacing on her side of the table, he waited patiently, scared if he said anything, she would dart away like a rabbit on kryptonite.

She was holding her hands together as if she was holding on for dear life when she looked at him and said it. It took all the breath away from her lungs to say it.

"I'm...I'm...I'minLovewithyou…I have been for a long time….It's okay I get..." she was about to faint from her aching heart. But she took a breath and finally finished "…I get it."

He wanted to kiss her, but he was still angry…  
"Get what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what…I couldn't…you didn't feel the same; you don't…feel the same. It's pointless..."

"And how could you go out with Oliver, or AC or any other guy?" How could you? You never even tried, to give me a chance."

"I never had a chance, that's why…I would have never…if I thought for a second…"  
"What difference does it make?"

And with that, she had decided that he didn't feel the same, with tears in her eyes she rushed past him and out the door, only to find two big strong arms turning her around. He started kissing her, with his hands all over her she felt relieve, a sweet final relieve, But when he starts to carry her up the stairs, she has a moment of uncertainty and says

"This is going way to fast!" And then tells him-

"Put Me down!"

He kisses her, super hearing or not, he doesn't want to hear her say this!  
One kiss, three steps,

"Stop it! Put me down!"

One long Kiss, the top of the stairs...

"Please, I'm can't do this...we're going to fas..."  
One more kiss, and she is on her back on his bed and his door is closed and locked...Clark Kent is quick! But not too quick.

She looks at him breathlessly as he has her pinned lovingly to his bed and he for a few seconds just watches her, not let her up, and not listening to the ramblings of this is going to fast.

"If you were any other guy...I would have taken you out at the bottom of the stairs..."

He just gives her his Famous Clark Kent smile.

"I could still take you out you know..."

"I'm not any other guy, and no, you can't take me out."

"You wanna bet?"

"Go ahead, Try!"

"I warned you!" With that, she tries to flip him, only to find that none of her moves works on him.

He is smiling at her physical attempts to move him; he starts to kiss her...

She starts kissing him back; she has never been beaten by a guy before.

_FINI_


End file.
